1. Field of the Invention
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to a methods of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device may be easily made to be thin, and has advantages such as wide viewing angles, fast response speeds, and low power consumption. Thus, organic light-emitting devices are highlighted as display devices of the next generation.